The Break In, Version 2
by Ginger-fad
Summary: Beca ends up spending the night at Chloe's and Aubrey's when they get some un-invited visitors. Escalates pretty quick.


**Warning: RATE M due to violent themes and language. **

**Version 2- The Break In.**

Beca was at Aubrey's and Chloe's apartment one afternoon. Aubrey asked Beca to come over instead of Chloe which surprised Beca. Aubrey just wanted some help on making a new track for the Bellas to throw together. It was late, it was just coming up on 2 A.M.

"Okay guys, I am beat tired. Chlo, can you help me clean up?"

"Sure Bree." Chloe got up, and helped clean the table where a box of hot pizza once sat. Beca started to pack up her laptop.

"Hey, why don't you spend the night? I don't want you driving to your dorm at this hour. You look beat tired." Chloe said patting Beca on the back.

"I think I was going to end up staying even if you did not want me too. You still have some of my clothes from the other night, right?"

"Yea, I washed them, they are folded on the other side of my dresser." Chloe said trying get the dishes started.

"Alright, I'll be right back, gonna get changed." Beca walked into Chloe's room.

"Ooo, some one might be getting lucky tonight." Aubrey says winking at Chloe whilst wiping down the table of its pizza grease. Chloe gasps at her friend being a bit forward."Hey, if anything goes wrong, I have my bat ready." Aubrey slaps her knee at her own joke.

"Bree, if she wants too then so be it but she looks tired sooo, wait, why am I talking to you about this?" Chloe lightly punches Aubrey's arm. "…Alright dishes are done, I am going to take a shower." Chloe walks into her bathroom. Beca walks out of Chloe's room wearing a sweat shirt one size to large making it look like she isn't wearing shorts underneath.

"Wow, Ive never seen you put your hair up." Aubrey says trying to make conversation. "Oh, and she went in to take a shower."

"Okay, I am just gonna relax on the couch for a little bit." Beca sits with her legs underneath her on the couch.

"Hey Bec?"

"Yea?"

"I don't usually do this but thank you."

"For what?" Beca looks over shoulder, watching Aubrey setting her table back up.

"For deciding to come back a join the Bellas even though I was was such a bitch."

"I knew you had a heart some where in your body." Beca says smiling. "…But you are welcome, I wouldn't of came back if it weren't for Chloe though. She just has a way with a way with persuasion."

"Was this before she put you to bed or after?" Aubrey says cracking a joke on Beca.

"AHA, very funny….it was after." Beca says looking for Aubrey's reaction. Aubrey just turns and shakes her head.

"I honestly did not have to know the answer to that."

"Hey, you asked." Beca says happy that she was able to make Aubrey uncomfortable.

"Okay, I am gonna go to bed, tell Chloe for me?"

"Will do, sweet dreams, I hope you have thick walls." Beca says still making Aubrey uncomfortable.

"Goodnight, Beca!" Aubrey says shutting her door. Chloe walks out wearing nothing but a towel around her body and another in her hand, trying to dry her hair.

"Literally, Aubrey just went to bed." Beca says, standing up, stretching her arms wide."Ahh it burns!."

"What are you doing?" Chloe says walking into her room, Beca follows.

"Your to bright of a person to look at this time of night, put some clothes on." Beca giggles a little bit.

"Calm your Whore-mones. I am putting clothes on, don't watch me you creep."

"Oh no, I want front row seats for this show." Beca says throwing herself onto Chloe's bed. "Come on, lets go." Beca snaps.

"No, you weirdo."

"I thought you said you were Confident with all that?"

"I am but with you, its a whole different story." She says, picking up some clothes and jogs swiftly into her bathroom.

"Ooo, you mother F…" Beca gets cut off when she thought she heard something outside the window. She gets up to look outside the blinds but stops when she fells something behind her.

"Whoa, oh my god." Beca turns to see Chloe who was wearing a very long shirt. "You really scared the shit out of me." Beca turns back to the window.

"Im sorry." Chloe laughs at her. "What were you doing any ways?" Beca opens the blinds and sees the tree outside her window.

"I thought I heard something but I guess I heard the tree." Beca turns to see Chloe sitting up in bed. The redhead pats the one side of the bed, inviting Beca in. Beca walks over to the bed and crawls in. Beca got comfortable sitting up, looking towards her. Chloe was staring at her girlfriend, looking her up and down. Beca watched as Chloe bite her lip so she grabbed one side of redhead's face to bring her in for a kiss.

Chloe touches lips with Beca and instantly turns over to sit in her lap. They start to hook-up, as Beca lifts Chloe's shirt off. Chloe's hands wander down Beca's chest. Chloe reaches under the sweat shirt and grabs hold of Beca's waist. The redhead brings Beca closer to her, her fingers went up Beca's stomach to right underneath the brunette's bra. Beca's hands inch closer, and closer to the redheads back. Beca glides her hands to the top of Chloe's ass. Out of no where, Chloe Jerks her head towards the door.

"Did you hear that?" Chloe says putting her shirt back on.

"Hear what?" Beca asks in frustration. Chloe gets up and to see if she can hear it again.

"I swore I heard like something fall over." Chloe opens her door. She scans her living room and notices nothing out of the ordinary. She walks over to Aubrey's room and knocks on it.

"Aubrey?" there was no answer.

"Aubrey, you okay in there?" Beca gets up and leans up against Chloe's door frame. Chloe reaches for the door knob when the lights go off. Chloe turns to Beca and she walks back into Chloe's room, looking out the window.

"Looks like a power outage."

"I could of told you that." Chloe said.

"Okay, Im gonna call the townships, see whats up." Beca walks over to the house phone and picks it up. Chloe standing behind her.

"Hm, thats weird, the line is dead." Beca turns around.

"What? That can't be, the power just went out. Phone should be fine." Chloe says moving to the kitchen, trying to find her flashlight. "Can you check on Aubrey for me, please?" But she doesn't get an answer. "Bec?" Chloe finds the flashlight and switches it on Beca's back. Beca was just standing there look towards Aubrey's room.

"Beca?" Chloe says walking towards her, finally looking over the girl's shoulder. Aubrey's door is wide open. There is a black figure in her room, moving around. The figure stops. It stood there for a good ten seconds. Aubrey's body comes flying out hitting into Beca. Chloe Screams.

"Oh my god, Aubrey, wake up! Aubrey Are you okay? Aubrey!" Beca says as she catches her before she fell on her head. Aubrey's clothes are all messed up and ripped. Beca tries smacking her face hard enough to try and wake her up. Chloe shines the flashlight into the room.

"Beca, we have to get out of here." Chloe says rushing into Beca's side to see if Aubrey was okay.

"You think?! Get your Keys, and open the door. Ill carry Aubrey." Chloe gets to the door and unlocks it, but it won't budge open.

"C'mon Chloe, Do not play around." Beca says already getting tired of holding Aubrey.

"I am not playing around! The door, its stuck." Beca and Chloe's head snaps backwards when they heard something go flying through the room. The couch is now on end, in the kitchen. Chloe turns around towards the door, that was now open wide.

"Oh my god!" Chloe screams when she see's a man at the door. He was tall and was wearing a mask. He grabbed Chloe, Beca dropped Aubrey and went to go help Chloe but she was soon stopped by two other men. They held rags to both their faces and they were both out like a light.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Beca started to wake up. The lights were back on and while her eyes adjusted, she read the clock that said 3:54 a.m. Beca tried to get up but she was stopped, her arms were tied behind her back to a chair. She tried to say something but the duct tape on her mouth restrained her lips. She looked over to the left. Aubrey was sitting next to her, restrained as well but dazed. Chloe was on the right of Beca, she was still unconscious.

Beca felt a cold object touch the back of her head and it was dragged around to the front of her, running along her jaw line. The bigger man of the three, walked in front of Beca.

"You are the prettiest of the three." He says. Beca turned her head and her eyes grew dark. She stared at the man in front of her.

"You also look like you would put up a fight." He moved in closer to Beca. "I do like it rough." He whispered in her ear. Beca Head-butt him.

"Ow, you fucking brat." He slapped Beca across the face. Beca's head flew towards Aubrey's direction. She noticed Aubrey was starting to gain consciousness. Aubrey's eyes widen and looked up. She saw the guy with the knife in front of Beca. Aubrey went into panic mode and started to whimper. She was shaking and crying. The two other men walked around to see what they were dealing with.

"Awh, blondie, why are you crying? Baby, there is no need for that." A man knelt in front of Aubrey, brushing her face and grabbing at her chin. Aubrey started to cry more as she pulled her head away from him. The bigger man started to eye the ginger and back at Beca.

"You know there is only two bedrooms here both containing one bed." He stares back at Beca.

"Where did you come from little girl?….It's okay, you do not have to answer me. I know exactly why you are here." He points at Chloe.

"You are here for her. I saw you two getting comfortable earlier. Well, it's not the only time i've seen you. My buddy's and I here, have been keeping surveillance on this side of the apartment complex. I have seen you two, hand in hand, coming and going as you please." He pauses and looks at Chloe. "I did not expect some one like her to be a lesbian." Beca mumbles at him.

"What are you saying?" He takes the tape off her mouth.

"Really? You would be surprised." Beca says looking at the floor.

"I'll be happy to change her though."

"Fuck off." Beca grew angry. "Better yet, go fuck yourself." He slaps her right across the face with the bud of his knife.

"Well thats not very nice." He gets closer to Beca and grabs her by the back of her hair.

"You have a really pretty face too." Beca Spits at him. Chloe starts to move, moaning in pain. Beca shot a look at her.

"Hey, wake up now." Beca says before she was smacked again.

"Put tape back on her face, Slim." A tall lanky guy smacks tape right back onto Beca, causing her to wince.

"You can have your way with Blondie." He eyes up Aubrey. The one called Slim goes and grabs Aubrey from her arms. Aubrey gets up, fighting trying to get free. They put a rag on under her nose. She was knocked out once again. Slim drags Aubrey back into her room.

Chloe's head is swaying back and forth now. She is blinking constantly, trying to gain her vision. She panics when she can't move. She starts tugging at the tape around her hands.

"Oh whoa there Red. Hold on, you do not want to hurt yourself. Stay still." The bigger man gets interrupted.

"Boss, let me have one, let me get the ginger, please." In his whiney voice.

"One moment, scar. I want to see something." He goes over to Chloe and flashes his Knife. Chloe spots it and turns away from it. She starts to tear up. Her face is now red.

"You listen to me, baby, I'm going to take off your tape. I don't want any funny business, you don't want me to smack you like your friend here." He points to Beca. Right above Beca's right eye, there is blood coming down. Beca lifts her head up to look at Chloe. Chloe see's Beca and shuts her eyes, cringing them. She opens them back up and a rush tears come down.

"What do you say, red?" Chloe nods her head yes. He takes her tape off nice and easy. Chloe looks at Beca.

"Beca, look at me. Tell me you are okay?" Beca looks up and nods a yes.

"So her name is Beca, thank you red. Whats yours?" He grabs the bottom of her Chin to her face at him.

"My…my name is Chloe." Chloe says stuttering in her cries.

"Well you can call me, Boss." He grabs the back of Chloe's head.

"Scar, turn Beca towards us." Scar lifts Beca's head up, facing Chloe and boss. Boss inched closer and closer to Chloe and finally kissed her. He held his lips there, peaking at Beca. Beca was now tearing up. Not because he kissed Chloe but because she can't do anything to help her. Chloe frowned against him. More tears are flooding out of her eyes.

"You did not like that now did you, Bec?" Boss asked. "I bet you wouldn't like it if I cut into her." He lifts his knife and places it on her chest." Beca is turning red, she is trying so hard to break free.

"B..boss, C'mon, let me have Chloe, let me have her."

"Shut up Scar, Im doing something."

"Boss, you promised, c'mon let me have her." Boss stood up and Grabbed scar.

"I did promise didn't I?" Scar shakes his head yes. Boss turns around to let Scar get her. As Scar went to lift Chloe up, he stopped and fell over. Beca was sorta of relieved at the fact Boss just killed his own man.

"Scar, you always annoyed me. Now, I can have you both." Boss picks up both of them and brings them into Chloe's room. He sits Chloe up on her bed. He turns and ties Beca to another chair, facing the bed.

"I hope you enjoy this show." Boss walks over to the bed and unties Chloe. "Now you do what I say or I will cut you after I cut her." He points to Beca. Chloes nods her head yes.

"No, I want to hear your answer."

"Yes." Chloe mumbles.

"Thats better." Boss started to hookup with Chloe. Behind him, he does not realize Beca is getting lose out of the rope. She makes her wrist bleed with the twists and turn of her wrist, finally having it drop down. The rope falls and makes a sound. Boss turns his head instantly.

"Beca, Sit your ass down!" Boss gets up and punches Beca right in the face. She drops to the floor, she feels blood run past her lips. She tries to stand up but boss kicks her in the stomach.

"If you only listened! I would not have to do this."

"Don't you touch her!" Chloe breaks a lamp over boss's head. He falls to the ground next to Beca. Chloe goes over to Beca to help her up. She grabs a shirt and wraps her head in it.

"C'mon We have to get out of here."

"You have to call the cops. Chloe…" Beca grabs her arms,. "Call the cops and stay in here. I am going to get Aubrey."

"Okay, Beca, Please be careful." Chloe hugs Beca and gives her a kiss. Beca nods her head.

Beca opens Chloe's door, slowly. She sees that Scar is still on the floor. Beca tip-toes over to Aubrey's room. Beca, places her fingers on the door knob and opens it slowly just so she can see what was going down. Aubrey was tied up to her bed. Her Shirt was missing and Slim was sitting next to her. He looked like he was waiting for her to wake back up but he gets up.

"Fuck it, awake or not." Slim starts to take his belt off when Beca runs in. Beca jumps on Slims back causing him to run backwards, slamming Beca up against the wall.

"What the fuck, get off bitch." Beca's grips goes and she falls off of him. Slim turns to hit her, but she dodged it, and he punches the wall. She brings her foot up into his crouch. Slim buckles over. Beca stands up and kicks him right in the head. Knocking him out cold. Beca runs over to Aubrey.

"Aubrey, wake up, lets go, time to wake up." Beca starts to untie her when she starts to come to.

"Be.. Beca, help me. Please." Aubrey's faint voice gets out. Aubrey was exhausted with the beating and crying she did earlier.

"One second Aubrey, I am here." Beca grabs a rope from the bed and ties Slim to the bed post. Beca turns back to Aubrey.

"Here, put your shirt on. Im going to get Chloe. We are okay now, alright? We're okay now." Aubrey stays still on her bed. She was still trying to shake the drug out of her system from the rag.

Beca walks into Chloe's, She sees Boss is gone.

"Chloe?" Beca walks in more aware. The door slams shut. Beca turns and see's Boss is still alive. He kicks Beca right in the chest.

"Stay on the floor or I swear this knife will go through her throat." Boss moves away from the door. Her eyes steady on the knife he is has to Chloe's throat.

"What did you do to Slim? Answer me!"

"I fucking killed him!" Beca says with all her strength. Chloe bite hard into Boss's arm.

"You fucking cunt!" Boss raised his arm.

"NO!" Beca lunges forward to move Chloe out of the way. She falls to the floor with piercing pain in the back of her shoulder. She reaches to feel around the knife that was stuck inside her.

"Beca!' Chloe gets to her side. She gets short of breathe when Boss picks her up at the neck.

"You're going to fucking pay for that." Boss points in her face while he holds her up against wall. Chloe is trying to pry his hands off so she places her thumb into his eye and he screams in pain. He lets go of Chloe and she falls to the floor, trying to catch her breath. "I'm so fucking done with you bitches." He turns to Beca and yanks the the knife out of her back. "C'mon here red." He demanded. Chloe crab walks backwards. "Where do you think you are going?" He laughed.

"Please, stop." Chloe stops up against her dresser. He does, only because Beca grabbed onto his foot.

"Oh, you want more?" Boss knelt down and grabbed Beca by the back of her head. She mumbles. "We could not hear you."

"Don't touch her." Beca says.

"Chloe, look at her. She still thinks she can save you from me." Boss laughs. "Chloe look her in the eyes." Chloe doesn't look up. Boss digs his fingers into Beca's wound and she whimpers in pain.

"Okay, alright." Chloe begins to tear up.

"Thats better. We do not want to do that again, right?" Chloe nods at him. "Okay, good, now I am going to gently place this knife in every inch of her body and you are going to watch." Boss says to Chloe but turns to Beca "Do not worry, it's only going to be as painful as possible. Ready?"

Beca lays there, eyes closed, ready for the first stab into her already weak body but it doesn't happen. She opens up to see Chloe looking past to her. Suddenly, a lot of weight is on top of Beca, her head falls to the floor from where Boss was holding her up. Beca is in an out of consciousness and finally falls asleep.

* * *

Beca wakes up to the sounds of a few machines beeping at her side. She struggles to open both eyes but one is swollen shut. She picks up her arm to feel the cut that was above her eye but it was bandaged up. She tries to move her other arm but can't do the sudden pain that traveled up an down it. She's in a hospital bed.

"Good morning, Miss Mitchell. I am Doctor Batista. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Awful. How long have I been out?"

"A day. It's perfectly normal due to the amount of blood lose. We had to stitch you up above the eye, that was six. You have a minor concussion. We also had to stitch you up on your left shoulder, that was nine. You took pretty good beating."

"Thanks, where's Chloe?"

"She is right there." The doctor points to the right of the room. There she was, Chloe was sleeping in the visitor chair.

"She only had a few minor cuts and bruises." Beca smiled.

"What about Aubrey."

"Oh, She got her own room. She had to get a psych analysis do to everything that was explained. I should not be telling you this but you three dealt with some vicious people. I'll come check up on you in an hour." He leaves.

"Hey." Chloe says turning over to see Beca.

"You look so uncomfortable." Beca says smiling. "Who lays in a chair like that?" Chloe laughs as she gets up. She walks over to stand next to Beca. "How you feeling?"

"I think I should be asking you that."

"Well I feel dandy now that you are up. I am surprised you decided to keep your space, and sleep in that chair." Beca moved over in the bed and patted down for Chloe lay with her.

"Well I tried but you were so peaceful." Chloe said laying her head on Beca's shoulder.

"So, what happened?" Beca said, making circles on Chloe's hand.

"Aubrey happened." Chloe sighed. "I don't know what happened exactly but she walked in and she just hit him really hard in the head with a baseball bat. She did not stop. It took two officers to get her away from him. By that time you were knocked out cold."

"That crazy women, she always was warning me about a bat."

"You didn't believe her?"

"Did not strike her as a baseball person."

"Well she isn't, the doctors will not let me see her though. They keep telling me she throws every time they try and ask her questions….but they do not understand, thats just her being her."

"How does she do that, actually don't answer that. Can we just lay down and sleep together?' Beca says, inching down her bed.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I did not have a good couple of nights."

"I wonder why." Beca chuckles. She kisses Chloe on the top of her head and closes her eyes. A smile crosses her face when she feels Chloe grab hood of her hand.

* * *

-VERSION 2-

**The End**

**By Ginger-fad**


End file.
